Snowball Effect
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: Hi, so, this was originally a one shot but it grew and now, this is the story of the people of Arendalle after the story of Frozen. I'm really bad a summaries but please read and review!-Lexi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, first of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is just a, rather large, one shot I created this morning at 5:30am so please allow for some errors. This doesn't really have any Jelsa in, sorry I love them too, but has some cute Olaf! Oh, if anyone guesses where the cook and maid come from and what she is referring to as 'last time' you are awesome. Also, the name Freya, used later, is derived from the Norse Goddess Freyja, just so you know it wasn't completely random! Now on with the story, please read and review feedback is greatly appreciated!-Lexi x**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, all goes to Disney.**

**Lexi: Irene, what are you wearing?**

**Irene: Elf Antlers, I am the great Elf God, bow down to me.**

**Lexi: OK, no more chocolate for you…. Enjoy the story :)**

**UPDATE- Edited by Irene Phthalo, the other Jellyfish Sister :)**

It was Christmas Eve in Arendelle. All was quiet.

_CRASH._

That is, it was quiet, except for in the castle kitchens, of course, who were busy trying to fit fourteen turkeys into an oven (actually, make that thirteen; one was just dropped on the floor). It was going to be a long night.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Crash._

Elsa sat straight up in bed. The sound of a turkey (frozen, thanks to her own magic) being dropped resonated through the castle. She quickly threw on her pale blue nightgown and hurried down the stairs, almost knocking over Anna on the way as her little sister stepped out of her own bedroom.

'What was that?' asked Anna.

'I have no idea' came the reply. 'Anna, you really shouldn't be out of bed in your condition,' stated Elsa, forever worrying about her younger sister, especially after what happened last year. It still haunted the both of them.

'Elsa, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much, it's not like getting up in the middle of the night to investigate strange sounds is going to hurt the baby.' Anna and Kristoff had found out that she was pregnant only a few weeks ago, so the bump was only just starting to show.

Elsa just gave her a look, which meant 'no arguing'.

'Fine, I'll go back to bed,' huffed Anna, exasperated, walking back into her room. She found Kristoff still asleep in their bed. _Jeez, how did he not hear that?_ She wondered to herself, climbing back into the warmth of their bed.

Downstairs, Elsa was nearing the kitchen and as she did so, she heard yelling and all sorts of language coming from the cook and his assistant.

'YOU IMBECILE! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DINNER IS RUINED!' came the cook's rantings.

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SLIPPED!' yelled his assistant, right back at him.

'Louis, calm down this instance, you'll wake up the entire castle. This is just like last time!' came, the hushed tones of the maid, attempting to calm down the frantic cook. Then, out the corner of her eye, she saw Elsa watching the commotion with an amused, albeit slightly confused, look on her face.

'Your Majesty' said the maid, curtsying deeply and glaring at all the other servants to do the same. 'How may we help you?' she asked.

'I wanted to see if everything was all right, Carlotta. I heard this terrible crash.' Came the reply from the Queen.

Carlotta went pale at these words. _Did we wake the Queen on Christmas Eve? Oh dear, this was going to have serious repercussions, _she thought to herself.

'We didn't wake you, your majesty, did we?' she asked, tentatively.

'No no, of course not. I just wanted to see what happened to cause such a racket.' Elsa asked, politely.

'Oh' said Carlotta, relieved. 'We were just having trouble with one of the turkeys, your majesty.'

'Very well. I will leave you to it then. Goodnight everyone,' said Elsa, turning with a swish of her gown to head back up to her now cold and lonely bed. _Lonely? When have I ever been worried about being lonely? I'm not lonely, I have my sister. _She thought, but a little voice in the back of her head was saying _but she has Kristoff now, and the baby too. So how will she ever have time for you?_

'No, stop it! I'm not lonely!' Realizing that she had said this out loud, Elsa quickly looked around and ran up to her room, slamming the door and locking it quickly. She collapsed on the bed; she would need her energy for tomorrow, making it snow and all that.

**PAGE BREAK**

It wasn't the morning sun that woke Elsa that morning. No. It was her sister sneaking into her room and jumping up and down on her bed like she was a child again saying 'It's Christmas, it's Christmas' over and over again. When this didn't stir Elsa, who was pretending to be asleep, Anna leaned in close and whispered in Elsa's ear 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' just like she did all those years ago. With that, Elsa smiled, sat up and producing a snowball out of thin air, hurled it at her sister, laughing when it hit her bang splat in the face.

'Hey, no fair!' yelled Anna, wiping snow off her face, whilst still laughing.

'Get out of my room so I can get dressed and then we will have a proper snowball fight!' retaliated Elsa.

'Ooh, yay!' squealed Anna like a little girl. 'I'll go get Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, if I can find them all.'

'He'll be in the tower,' said Elsa sadly. 'He spends all his time up there at the moment.'

'Maybe he's lonely,' suggested Anna. 'He is the only living snowman around.'

'You're right,' said Elsa, her face the picture of concentration.

'What are you thinking?' asked Anna, having seen that face many times before.

'Get Olaf and bring him down. I have a surprise for him,' replied Elsa, cryptically. Anna's face was scrunched up in concentration as she was trying to think what the surprise could be. Her face suddenly lit up as she realized. Elsa giggled at the look on her sister's face. Anna, raced upstairs to find Olaf and bring him outside.

Elsa walked out into the snow and began concentrating on her magic, letting it flow through her until…

'Hello?' Elsa looked down to where the voice had come from to see a snowman, or rather snow-woman, looking up at her.

'Well, hello there,' replied Elsa warmly. She quickly created a snow flurry for the snowman to keep them alive. 'What's your name?' she asked.

'Freya, my name is Freya,' the small snowman replied.

'Well hello Freya. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and there is someone I'd like you to meet,' replied Elsa, moving aside so Freya could see Anna walking towards them, chatting to Olaf. When Olaf saw them, and saw what Elsa had done for him, he lifted his head up off his shoulders and ran as fast as he could towards Elsa and the new arrival.

'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.'

'No way! I'm Freya and I like warm hugs too!' With that, the two snowman embraced with produced a small 'aww' from Anna.

'Thank you so much Elsa, for giving me a companion. I'm not lonely anymore,' said Olaf, the gratefulness clear in his voice. However, at the words lonely, Elsa suddenly realized how lonely she was. She was the only person not to have anyone who loved her, apart from her, now extended, family.

'Elsa, come on!' shouted Anna, who was already building snow fort with Kristoff and Sven.

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' replied Elsa but she stopped. She thought she saw something out the corner of her eye. It looked like a boy in a blue jumper, with bare feet, a staff and grey hair. She turned but he was gone. She was brought back to reality by a snowball slamming into her face and Anna's laughter. She quickly retaliated by throwing her own snowballs, all the while, thinking about that boy she thought she saw; he was quite handsome really.

They had been outside for over two hours and came back inside, dripping wet but laughing. They each went their separate ways, to their rooms in order to get ready for the Christmas lunch, which would prove to be an interesting affair, because a boy, with tousled grey hair and a staff would be watching her, and maybe, just maybe, she would notice him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so this was meant to be a one-shot but I got many lovely reviews and PMs that I decided to make a new chapter. Be warned, this is probably just random stuff coming into my head! I may continue with this story if I get enough support so please read and review (even if it is crap). I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's quite short but I did come up with it on the spot so sorry (also sorry for any spelling mistakes-feel free to correct me I won't take it personally)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Disney and DreamWorks (hint hint) and anyone else I may happen to mention. Enjoy-Lexi :)**

Chapter 2

It was December 28th and that awkward time where everyone is excited about New Year's but exhausted from Christmas. Queen Elsa was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last few days. There was the unforgettable turkey incident on Christmas morning, the snowball fight and having the trolls round for dinner on Boxing Day had been interesting to say the least. They really did cause quite a mess but they were family and Elsa was determined not to reject any member of family, no matter how dangerous or destructive they appear. She was just drifting off to sleep when there was a massive bang outside. She immediately jumped out of bed, pulled on her night gown and hurried down the stairs. She again passed Anna on the stairs but this time did not send her back to bed as Kristoff was with her.

"What was that" Kristoff asked groggily.

"I'm not sure." Elsa replied. They hurried down to the main hall just in time to see 2 guards dragging in a boy from outside. They boy was unconscious and Elsa had the unnerving feeling that she had seen him before. She hurried over to the guards, who were drenched with snow.

"What happened?" she asked one of them.

"We don't know your majesty." The younger guard replied. We heard shouting outside and when we got outside, there was a bang and then this boy fell from the sky."

"Fell from the sky?" Elsa repeated a little sceptically.

"Elsa, he's bleeding" came Anna's frantic voice. Elsa hurried over and knelt beside her sister. They boy had a nasty gash on his forehead and Elsa was just brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes when she suddenly recognised him. It was the boy from the snowball fight with the grey hair, bare feet and blue jumper. But where was his staff? She was sure he had a staff.

"Was there a staff around this boy?" Elsa asked. The guard nodded and ran out and returned with a crooked staff about the same height as Elsa. "Thank you" she replied "Kristoff," she said, turning to her brother-in-law "take this boy up to my chambers. I shall get the doctor." Kristoff nodded and scooped up the skinny boy in his muscular arms and walking off in the direction of Elsa's bedroom. "Anna, go with him please" Elsa said, watching as her sister hurried off after her husband. Elsa sighed and got up and walked to the palace doctor's room. She knocked on the door and entered when a gruff voice answered.

"My Queen" the old doctor said, bowing low "what may I do for you?" he asked.

"Two guards have just brought in a boy from outside. He has a nasty cut. He is in my chambers." She said, watching as the doctor gathered some supplies and hurried up to her room.

Anna was sat next to the boy, gently dabbing a wet cloth to the cut on his forehead. He was quite handsome, in a boyish way. She was just wondering about whom he was and where he had come from when the doctor arrived with Elsa right behind him. The doctor cleaned the cut and dressed the wound with a small bandage before leaving the Queen with the strange boy. Elsa sent Anna and Kristoff back to bed telling them that she would watch over the boy tonight. When her sister had gone back to bed, Elsa went back to staring at the boy. There was no doubt about it; this was the boy she had seen during her snowball fight. She went to brush a stray hair from his eye when his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Elsa confused.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Arendalle" Elsa replied gently.

"Arendalle?" asked the boy, sitting up.

"What happened out there?" asked Elsa, helping him sit up

"I was fighting and there was a bang and…my staff!" he suddenly exclaimed trying to get out of bed but struggling due to the fact that Elsa had him firmly by the shoulders, gently pushing him back on the bed.

"Your staff is fine. You must rest." She tried to explain.

"No, you don't understand." He argued "If Pitch got his hands on that staff…" he trailed off.

"Who is Pitch?" Elsa asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he replied.

"Try me." Elsa said, folding her arms.

"Wait, I know you." he said slowly, concentration etched on his face.

"I don't see how." Elsa said, hoping that he would remember the snowball fight.

"You were the one having a snowball fight!" he exclaimed suddenly "But I didn't make the snow, that's why I was there. How did you do that?" he asked.

"Woah, slow down!" Elsa said. "You didn't make the snow?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, about that." He said slowly. "I kind of make winter happen." He said looking at Elsa's dubious expression.

"You know it's an offence to lie to a Queen." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, your majesty but its true and I have no idea how you make the snow but it shouldn't be possible…" he stopped speaking when Elsa twirled her hand, sending snowflakes shooting from her fingertips.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied. Tracing his finger against the wooden bedframe, causing frost to erupt in delicate patterns. He watched her gasp in amazement. "Do you believe me?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jack." He said, "Jack Frost."


End file.
